


The Choice

by Narttu



Category: Adommy - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narttu/pseuds/Narttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All I have to say is zombies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Choice

**Author's Note:**

> No beta. Mistakes are my own.

Breathing hard Tommy fell back onto the bed. Hair fanned out around him as well as covering parts of his face. But that was the least of his worries. Gripping onto his left forearm tightly there was a bloody gash on his skin. Adam didn't mean to do it. Just Tommy had to get closer. He had to see if there was a spark of the past in those vibrant blue eyes he missed so much.

How long this had been going on was hard to say. Time seemed meaningless now. No working phones or computers. Nothing sense the virus started. Nothing sense the dead came back to life. People started to drop like flies around him. Turing into those creatures that yearned to eat the flesh of the living. Many had made fun of Tommy Joe for loving horror movies but it was those very movies that had kept him alive this long. Until the man he loved became infected.

The day was imprinted in his mind. Making his way to Adam's house after the outbreak was in full force he had found Adam in his living room shaking and holding a towel to his neck. Seemed a neighbor had found his way inside and thought Adam was the perfect main course for the evening. Tommy knew it was by pure luck that the picture frame Adam had knocked the zombie with that hit in just the right spot to damage the brain. But now he had to make a choice. The decision came easier then he would have thought.

Barricading Adam's dwelling to the best of his ability they took shelter in the upper half of the house. For the next sixteen hours Tommy took care of Adam. Tried to clean the wound. Tried to get him to eat. Held him while they both cried. Never voicing what was happening but both knowing what the outcome would be. Then a promise was made. They both promised to love each other from this life to the next.

A smart man would have left then. There would be no way he could have killed Adam. It was simply out of the question. But not being able to leave him either left him just one choice. When it was clear the change would happen soon he started to search the house for what he could use. Tying Adam up securely so he would not be able to use his hands and feet he stood back and waited.

Heartbreaking, soul crushing, these words could not express watching someone you love die. The pain that courses through them. The knowledge that they know death is a moment away. And knowing that you could not do anything. Then silence. Adam's body laid so still Tommy had to wonder if some how the virus was to much for his system. The blue eyes he loved so dearly paled and his Adam was gone forever.

Turing his back Tommy grabbed at his blond hair tightly. Wanting to counter act the pain he felt building in his chest. Knees started to shake and to quickly he fell as tears blurred his vision. A hissing sound from behind caused him to jump. No the virus would not be stopped. Adam snarled at Tommy trying to wiggle closer as his rocked back and forth to get free from his bindings. It felt like a lie. As though he was being teased showing a love that looked like his but was clearly not.

Another choice was made. Tommy decided to stay for another day or so. Not ready to be separated from Adam but knowing that his mind as well as his body was not safe with the other around either. The day was spent like the others with only slight changes. Tommy talked but Adam only responded to Tommy with various growls and moans. At night he could not sleep. Seemed zombies didn't need sleep. Day two was the same as well as day three. When he felt the strong arm of exhaustion taking over Tommy knew it was time to go.

Kneeling close to Adam he confessed all the secrets he could never do before. How much he had loved Adam. How he looked up to him. How touring with him had been the best time of his life. Mostly saying how sorry he was that he had not gotten to Adam's place sooner. The guilt was building in the back of his brain.

"I love you."

The simple three words they tossed back and forth so easily but now meant the very world to him. Knowing he had to go but not able to tear himself away just yet Tommy moved closer. Just an inch at first. Adam's appearance didn't appall him. To many years of watching gore numbed him of that. Closer still he reached out being able to stroke the side of Adam's face. Keeping his arm away enough from the bites that where being attempted.

"I love you."

In any horror movie they teach you that one slip, one stupid move could be your end. This was Tommy's. Closing his eyes to gain the courage to leave he did not notice that Adam had managed to pull out one of his arms from the bindings.

Adam grabbed for Tommy's left arm and went to bite. The shock of it didn't help his reaction time any. Tommy was able to take his arm back before a chunk was missing but the damage was done. He was infected. Moving back quickly he got to his feet and instantly felt the room spin around him. The venom traveled quickly.

Tommy fell back upon the bed. Adam could be heard trying to move on the floor but he paid no mind to that now. It was true what many movies had said about your life flashing before your eyes. Images of his first guitar. His first band. His first girlfriend. In a row one after the next they came leading up to when he met Adam. The second there eyes met he knew. The connection was beyond anything he had felt before. They both knew it. Tommy had always been afraid to act on it.

The next thing to come was the fear. Knowing he had but hours left to live. How people on death row could handle that was beyond him. Tommy openly wept. There was a tug on the bed spread. Adam had moved closer but it didn't seem he could get up onto the bed. Not that it made much difference now. Even in loving Adam he couldn't become his meal. The pain was intense as it was. There was also no way he could take his own life. So the only choice left was to wait it out. Let the virus make the choice for him.

Swallowing hard he could feel his throat already closing up. "I'm a going to join you soon." They could be together even if it was in death. There was no way of knowing but he tried to believe this was the way it had to be. They where supposed to be undead together. Sniffling louder it didn't make him any less afraid. Time passed by as his breathing started to slow. His limbs felt like rocks. There was no way he could move from the bed. Only his eyes glanced around looking from the blinds that showed the sun lowering then noticed Adam that was now sitting up and trying to pull himself up onto the bed with the one arm freed.

At least the end wasn't as painful as it started. When his vision started to go Tommy knew it was time. The end was coming up fast. Everything would go dark soon.

'I...lov...yo..."


End file.
